


Bonded for Life

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Brian is so sweet, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling Kink, He doesn't want to hurt his baby, Heat Sex, Kinks, Knotting, Love marks, M/M, Marking, Omega!Roger, Roger is a patient boi, Roger is really a good and understanding boyfriend, SMUTTY SMUT, Shower Sex, Smut, Some angst, These two cure my depression, Voice Kink, attempt of dirty talk, bless, heat - Freeform, lot's of smut, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Brian and Roger finally bond during Roger's heat. Both are extremely in love and happy to bond, only to find out some shocking news that makes them even happier.





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted smut and we delivered ~lion_62  
> As Lion said, you've requested Smut and Bonding, so here it is. There is plenty of Smut with fluff and a dash on angst. I'm starting to think we can't write anything without a little bit of angst XD But we hope you all enjoy!!<3

Brian moved slowly through the shop, he gathered water bottles, blankets, meal supplements, protein bars, and other high calorie foods. Roger had kicked him out of the flat 3 hours ago, telling him he could come back in 4 hours.

 

Roger's heat was here, they were going to bond. They were going to seal their love for each other and be connected for life. But right now Roger's body was emptying itself so he could go into heat. The omega had  _ not  _ wanted the alpha to be there, no matter how much Brian promised he didn't care. But he had listened to his omega, not wanting to upset him right before heat. So he had gone to the studio, the hours feeling like days to pass, before coming here and getting the last few things he thought they might need over the next few days. 

 

“Are you Brian May?” A squeaky voice asked from behind him. The alpha turned to see a girl about the age of 12 staring up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Yes, I am.” He nodded giving a tight smile. The girl was nearly shaking with excitement. 

 

“Ca-can I have your autograph?” She shoved out the paper and pen. The alpha quickly signed before heading to the front to check out. He tried to walk as slow as he could to the flat, but he knew he was there ten minutes too early. He slipped quietly inside, but was hit full force with a scent he had always dreamed of being about to smell. His mouth watered as he moved into the room and set the bags on the counter in the kitchen. He could hear the water running upstairs, he wanted to make his way to the omega and claim him. But he forced himself to stay rooted to the spot, his penis pressing painfully against is pants. 

 

The water soon turned off, but Brian's hands had half moon indents from his nails digging into his palms. He heard the omega patter about before finally the bathroom door opened. He heard a soft moan, the smell in the flat getting stronger. His omega was in full heat…

 

Roger leaned against the bathroom door frame weakly. His mind was completely foggy and vision was hazed as he panted softly. The heat coursing through his body was unbearable and he just  _ needed _ a sweet release… For his body to cool…

 

When his alphas scent reached his nose, his eyes rolled back and a small moan left his lips. The heat in his body flared up and he felt his lower body  _ ache _ in the pain of his want of the older man. With shaky legs, the omega pushed himself forward. Supporting himself on the wall, he walked to the hallway the lead to the living room. With blurry vision Roger could make out the shape of the older man at the end of the hall. His scent becoming more and more intoxicating making the omega whine out.

 

Brian saw the naked omega for the first time, he growled in need. The alpha hurried forward grabbing the omega, bringing their lips together is a heated kiss. He grabbed the omegas thighs, lifting him, the man wrapping them around his waist. He pushed the naked mans back into the wall, and began devouring his neck, growling. 

 

Brian stopped in his tracks. He quickly pulled his head away and began breathing through his mouth, even if he could taste the omegas strong scent. 

 

“Ar-are you still okay with this? Do you still want to bon-bond?” He needed to make sure this is what the omega wanted one last time. 

 

Whining softly, the omega couldn’t process the words nor could he very well  _ speak _ with how fuzzy his brain was. He could only whine and coo from his throat. Wanting.  _ Needing _ his alpha’s touch. His hips moved and grinded against the older man for friction. Looking up at Brian with needy and lust glazed eyes. Biting his lip even in his heated state.

 

Brian moaned loudly when he felt Roger moving his hips desperately. His inner alpha screamed at him to  _ take, claim, breed, bond, fill, mine mine mine mine.  _ But he pushed it back for just a few more seconds, he just needed to be sure, then he would let his inner alpha forward. He quickly set the omega down on shaky legs and pulled away. When the omega followed he put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him against the wall. 

 

“Listen to me, my love. Use that pretty head, do you want to bond? Yes?” He nodded his head up and down for the omega to see, before shaking it side to side. “Or no? Please, my love, I have to know one last time. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Roger whined softly as his body began to ache all over. He nodded his head quickly, trying anything to get back in the alpha’s arms. To feel his touch again. Whimpering and cooing after Brian when the older man didn’t move. He nodded his head again, this time looking up at him with  _ pleading _ eyes and a needy whine.

 

That was all the conformation the alpha needed. He let go of the omega, getting a begging cry from that sweet mouth. The cry quickly turned into a happy hum when the omega saw him take the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. Brian quickly stepped back up to Roger, crowding his space. He quickly pressed his lips over the omega swollen scent glands, giving a teasing nibble. He lifted the omega once again, Roger's fingers finding his curly hair, and carried the man to the bedroom. He gently lay the smaller man down, his lips trailing down his chest in sloppy kisses. He reached the omegas right nipple and licked at it, making the man shiver with pleasure. He repeated the action on his left side before lifting his eyes to find the blue ones, the color nearly gone with lust. He took the omegas hands and brought them to his pants. 

 

“Help me?” He cooed softly.

 

The omega had to think for a moment to clearly understand what was asked of him before nodding. His hands were shaking as he moved them to unbutton the older man’s pants. His mind was dizzy from the insufferable heat, intoxicating musky smell, and the  _ need _ that burned inside him. He could barely focus on undoing Brian’s pants, but somehow he did.

 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Brian flashed a small smile down to the omega and sat up before kicking the rough fabric off his body. Roger couldn’t rip his eyes away from the  _ deliciously  _ thick bulge under the taller man’s briefs. Licking his lips, he lets out a small whine as his body shifts and arches just slightly with want.  

 

Brian felt nervous about bonding, only because he knew he was average size, but on the bigger side. He wasn’t like a porn star with a ten inch dick, but he was just an inch or so shy. All his mates in high school had said something about him being ‘small’, they had been joking but it had always stuck with the alpha. Even if he was only slightly experienced, he had never been able to fit fully into a partner, always hurting them when he tried. So he was scared he would hurt Roger today. To be able to bond fully he had to knot the omega, and with his longish shaft and large knot he was worried. He would do anything in his power to not hurt his precious omega. 

 

So slightly shy, he pulled off his briefs, praying he would be able to pleasure Roger and not hurt him. 

 

Roger watched with  _ hungry _ eyes as Brian’s cock sprung free. The omega had been with  _ many _ men, but never one with such a…  _ generous _ size. He had used toys to satisfy his bodies want for a bigger size, but never had he ever experienced it with the real thing. His eyes were almost fully dilated with lust and he whined out loudly. Arching his body off the bed more. Wanting and needing the older man to touch him. To fill him.  _ Claim _ him.

 

“Br-Bri…” He finally finds his voice and whines out. Not caring how needy he probably sounded. 

 

Brian shuttered when he heard the  _ need  _ in his omegas voice. He stepped closer to the warm body, helping the smaller man open his legs. The alpha pressed open mouth kisses on the pale hip before moving down. He pressed a small kiss to the small weeping cock, hearing Roger moan so loudly it must have shaken the windows. He let his tongue sneak out to taste the liquid, finding it bitter, but still enjoying it. He knew most alphas just  _ fucked  _ their omega during heat, but he wanted to pleasure Roger more than just satisfying his needs. 

 

The alphas hot breath hit the small penis again, making it jump, tapping him on the chin. Brian let his breath ghost over the member once again as he moved lower, his hands taking the omegas thighs and putting them over his shoulders. He inspected the pink hole that was leaking natural lube, his mouth watered at the thought of finally tasting  _ Roger.  _ The omegas muscles clenched around nothing, Brian watched, his dick throbbing at the sight. 

 

Hungrily he leaned forward. His lips just touching the slick. He pulled back and let his tongue roll over the wet flesh, moaning at the taste. Roger's natural taste was much like he smelled, sugary with a bit of a kick. Brian found himself not wanting to eat anything else for the rest of his life. Quicker than before he moved forward, his tongue lapping at the hole greedily.

 

Roger practically screamed out in pleasure as he threw his head back. His fingers tangling and pulling in Brian’s curls. The feeling of his alphas wet tongue against the most intimate part of his body was driving him insane. He couldn’t stop his hips from grinding to the touch of his lover, want more.  _ Needing _ more. His eyes rolling back in bliss as Brian got more and more confident with his actions.

 

The omega knew very well that he was probably moaning stupidly loud. Many people have commented on his volume before, but he couldn’t help it. His body was sensitive to touch and he never had much of a barrier between his brain and voice. He knew what he liked and he liked to voice it out. But during heat, he could never be quiet. Even if his life depended on it. He was shy to see how Brian would react, but now he had no shame. His mind completely blocked out all negativity and just focused on the burning heat and that  _ amazing _ tongue between his legs.

 

Brian felt his eyes close, his hips moving against nothing, as Roger  _ screamed.  _ Brian  _ loved  _ it, he decided that everytime they made love he was going to make Roger scream like this. The alpha pushed his tongue harder into the loosening hole, trying fruitlessly to reach completely into the warm heat. A gush of slick ran out of the omegas body and onto his tongue as the hole clamped down. Roger's voice seemed to freeze for a moment before he became impossibly louder, his back arching off the bed, his hand pulling hard in Brian's hair. 

 

The omegas small penis spilled rope after rope as he came, more slick running from his hole. Brian kept the assault to his flesh going, helping him ride the high of orgasm. When Roger's hand loosened in his hair, Brian pulled back and moved up the omegas body. The omega was panting hard, his chest raising and falling quickly, but his penis still just as hard. Brian knew the omega wouldn’t fully cum until he was knotted, but he was happy the man had felt some relief. The omegas eyes were a little more clear, the heat lessening its hold slightly. 

 

“You can pull my hair as much as you like.” He commented to the omega, feeling pleasure shiver down his body at just the thought. “How was that?” He asked, wanting to make sure the omega had enjoyed it as much as he seemed to. 

 

Roger whined as he panted and came down from his high. He could actually think a little better now, but not by much. Humming and licking his lips, he gazed up at his alpha.

 

“F- _ fuck _ , Bri…” He was breathless from the pleasure he had just received. “That was-  _ Fuck _ that was….” Shaking his head, he tried to find the words but he couldn’t describe it with anything but ‘fuck’. 

 

Brian smiled and kissed the omega sloppily. He quickly moved fully on the bed, his legs between the omegas. He took himself in hand and gave a few strokes before looking back up. Roger was watching him with eyes that were blown wide with lust. He shimmied forward and pressed the tip of his dick to the pink hole. He was happy to notice he was tall enough he could still reach the scent glands at the omegas throat, this way he could see his omega.

 

“Are you ready to bond, my love?” He asked, ready to give control up to his inner alpha that was chanting for him to take, breed, mark, claim,  _ mine mine mine.  _

 

“ _ Fuck _ yes, Brian, yes, please!” The omega whines out, trying to grind against the alpha’s cock.  _ More _ than ready to be taken. To be marked. “Ma-make me yours! I  _ need _ you!” His mind was finally able to connect a clear sentence. “Please!” He begs. Body aching with need.

 

The entire world stopped when he felt the alpha push forward. The thick tip demanding it’s way into Roger’s body. His mouth opened in a silent gasp and eyes rolled back before closing. He had  _ never _ felt anything like this. The intense heat that poured from the older man and the way he stretched the omegas body open. The pain was  _ clear _ but Roger didn’t care. He was in  _ love  _ with the feeling of his lover  _ tearing _ him apart in a way no one else had ever been capable of. 

 

Roger was so caught up in the feeling, he didn’t realize he had been moaning and chanting  _ ‘fuck _ ’ in a whiny, needy voice. Trying to move his hips to gain more of the intense feeling, but Brian held him down with a hard grip. Not wanting to move in too quickly at first.

 

Brian moaned loudly as he sunk into the warm wet heat. He looked down, holding himself back for when he reached Roger's limit. As he came upon where he normally stopped he felt that he could keep going. 

 

“Ro-Roger, you can take all of me, can’t you? Did I tell you no one else has been able to, to feel my knot?” He watched Roger's eyes look at him. “No one has been able to feel me, be the first, love. Be the first to feel my knot. You can take it, right? Can you take more? I'm so close to being all the way in. Can you take it?” Brian babbled, pleasure coursing through him as he sunk deeper and deeper. 

 

The omega  _ growled _ at the thought of being the first to take his alpha's knot. That no one else had the ability to fit him in their body. And  _ god _ did that make Roger want it even more. 

 

“Fuck, Bri~ Fill me~! Please, please~” He moans out “You’re the only one who has ever stretched me like this~~  _ Fuuuck _ I love it~!!” His voice raised as Brian gave another push inside of him, filling him more. “I can take it~  _ Make _ me take it~” He begs.

 

Brian panted hard, trying to control himself from just shoving into the small omega. Slowly he pulled nearly all the way out, Roger whining and whimpering, clawing at his arms trying not to let him pull away. 

 

“Shh, love, shh.” He soothed as he pushed back in. Roger's back arched beautifully as he again began to sink deeper and deeper. Finally he was nearly all the way seated, his balls just brushing the omegas round ass. With one last small push he seated himself fully, Roger and him moaning at the same time. “You did it love, you took me. You’re all mine now Roger, no one will ever get to please you again. No one but me.” 

 

For the first time in his life, Brian pulled nearly all the way out before shoving forward as hard as he could. 

 

Roger moaned out  _ loudly _ . The force of his voice making his throat hurt, likely to turn sore later. He wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist and tried to push him even closer. Wanting  _ more _ . Anything that the alpha could give him. His arms looped around Brian’s neck and gave a sharp tug at those brown curls again. His nails digging into his scalp a bit roughly, but heard nothing  _ near _ a complaint from his lover. 

 

He threw his head back and moved it to the side in pleasure. Moaning in complete ecstasy as his alpha continued to thrust into his body before his entire body arched and he saw stars. Feeling  _ that _ perfect spot inside him being reached. He didn’t know if or how loud he moaned, but he felt his throat  _ aching _ .

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Brian~! Th-there! Ri-right there, please~!!” He begs out, wanting to feel that surreal pleasure again. Wanting  _ Brian _ to give him what no one else ever could.

 

“Ro-Roger.” Brian stuttered, his hips snapping like they never had before. He had the freedom to move how he liked, and he was taking full advantage of it, slamming himself with every thrust. He could feel his knot swelling, Roger scent glands looking perfectly flushed and swollen. “B-Baby louder, I need to hear you, tel-tell me. Pull my hair, baby.  _ Please _ .” He changed his angle just slightly, finding Roger's  _ spot. _

 

“Bri-Brian~!” He moans out louder. “Fuck, you feel sooo good~! So big inside me~!” His hands tug harshly at the alpha’s hair. Yanking his head back with his force. “Fuck me~” He  _ whines _ . “Mark me~! Breed me~! Please~~” The omega isn’t at all shy, voicing everything that’s rushing through his lust crazed head. Not caring what the downstairs neighbors would think or if the entire outside world could hear him.

 

“Fu-Fuck! Roger, you feel so good!” Brian panted. “I'm so close, I'm going to-to knot you and make you mine.” He howled, Roger's nails scraping down his back and in his hair. Brian moved faster, making sure to hit the omegas prostate with each thrust. The omega yanked at his hair again, yelling more than moaning as Brian pounded into him. “Oh-Oh fuc-ck yes. Just like that-at, baby.” 

 

The alpha felt a deep growl start in his chest and working it's way out. His knot swelled to it's full size, Brian pulled back and pushed forcefully back into the omega, his knot working past the tight ring of muscle. He leaned forward and caught the omegas neck between his teeth. Sweet fluid filled his mouth as he broke the skin, coming inside the omega harder than he had ever come before. He nearly heard Roger cry out, too focused on  _ bonding, breeding, claiming.  _ His mouth clamped down harder once more as Roger's small body arched beneath him, his small penis shooting ropes of cum. The guitarists vision whitened as he came deeply. 

 

Roger cried out as his shook with pleasure. Between the feeling of their bond, the  _ hot _ cum filling him to the brim, and the  _ delicious  _ growls from Brian, Roger was in absolute heaven.  _ Never _ had he been claimed in such a  _ deep,  _ passionate way. His body craved more, even as he felt the cum starting to leak out of him. The heat inside him slowly calming and his body grew more and more heavy with exhaustion, but he didn’t want to let Brian go. He wanted to stay  _ connected _ . To keep that warm,  _ thick _ liquid inside him.

 

“Br-Bri…” His voice is a soft whine, almost like a little ‘mew’ as he speaks. He bites his lip gently as his hands tug at the thick, curly hair. 

 

Brian growled when the hand tried to move him from his mate. He licked at the bite, sealing their bond. Finally he noticed it was Roger pulling at him, he sat up slightly worried he might have hurt is mate. “Rog, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Love, what's wrong? Roger?” He asked in a panic, but he saw the omegas happy tired eyes, filled with love and content. “My omega.” Brian whispered before kissing his mate. 

 

The omega  _ purred _ softly as he sleepily kissed Brian back. He kept his arms and legs wrapped around the older man, not allowing him to move away if he tried. 

 

“That was…  _ God _ Brian… I think I’m completely obsessed with how  _ big _ you are inside me… It feels a-fucking-mazing….” A small moan slipped from his lips as he focused completely on the feeling inside him. The knot inside him was  _ locked _ and Roger grew slightly concerned. Maybe Brian was too big for him? Tim never got…  _ stuck _ in him before. No one did… He knew from health class that it was a possibility to be locked together… But as he thought about it more and more, being locked to his alpha didn’t sound bad at all. In fact, he welcomed the thought, knowing they would be connected….

 

“Brian… You’re so fucking big… I  _ love  _ it…” He whispers, not caring about how much of a slut he sounded like. He  _ wanted _ his alpha to hear what he thought. How amazing he was. “No one has ever filled me like you, babe~ I can’t get enough of it…” Roger hummed, biting his lip. Deciding that now probably wasn’t the time to get  _ fired  _ back up. Especially if he wanted to rest before the next wave of heat hit him… But he couldn’t help it. He was in absolute  _ bliss _ . “I wish we could do this all day, everyday…  _ Fuck _ , Bri…” He sighed out in content.

 

Brian smiles down at his omega, nuzzling his neck before worrying at the bond bite again. He heard Roger sigh happily again, he pressed butterfly kisses along his throat and to his ear. 

 

“Sleep, my love. You'll need it, your heat will spike again soon.” Brian mumbled, he brought his hand up to rub his thumb over the still flushed cheek. “I'll take care of you.” 


	2. Clearly Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Roger's heat they share their first time with clear minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter ;) Plenty more smut! (and fluff... and angst<3)  
> Please enjoy!

Roger’s eyes fluttered open and squinted from the light that poured into his boyfriends room. Groaning, he slowly moved his body and instantly regretted it. An aching pain shot through him making him lay completely still. 

 

His mind was clear for the first time in days. The heat completely gone from his body, satisfied until his next. His entire body felt like it was pulsating, especially his neck where he knew he would find a mark if he were to somehow get up and look in a mirror. But he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed at the pain or angry at his alpha for making him feel like this…

 

Memories of the past few days flooded his head and made him smile warmly. The soreness in his body was from  _ their  _ passion together… From his alpha taking  _ fantastic  _ care of him… And each time his body ached, he felt his heart soar with overwhelming happiness… Though he frowned softly as he realized he was all alone in the cold growing bed…

 

Brian could feel his omega wake across their bond, a smile slipping onto his face at  _ finally _ being about to feel his omega. When sadness came across, he pushed the thought of tea and toast towards his omega, hoping that Roger would understand. Brian gathered a tea try and carried it to the bedroom.

 

“No you don’t.” He scolded the omega when he tried to move out of bed. “You're going to eat your toast, drink your tea, then cuddle with me. Then we will get up and shower, before going and registering our bond, so even the government knows you’re mine and I'm yours…” 

 

The omega purred deeply at the thought of proving to the world that he belonged to Brian and vice versa. He felt all warm and bubbly inside as he thought that  _ this _ is how a relationship should be… This is how he should feel… Brian is the smiling, warm face he  _ needed _ . Suddenly he felt a surge of…  _ confidence _ . It was a very tiny shock of it, but it made him even more happy…

 

He slowly sat up, wincing and whimpering in pain as he moved his aching body. Hearing a loud  _ click  _ as Brian set the tray of food down quickly on the bedside table and immediately sat beside him. Hands shooting to comfort the omega, but quickly flinching back as Roger whined at the sudden touch. Hazel eyes were swirling with fear and worry as the blankets moved and revealed the bruised neck and upper chest. Coated in hickies and bites.

 

Brian's heart stopped when he saw the omegas chest. He man's chest was covered is dark purples and blues, teeth mark's welting the flesh in multiple places. 

 

“Rog-Roger.” He whispered not daring to look into the omegas eyes. “Wha-what have I done?” He asked himself. This was his omega, who was precious to him, should be treated like the angel he was, and Brian had done  _ this  _ to his chest and neck. Had made him look like he was hit by a truck. Of course the alpha had a few bloody nail marks down his back, and a few hickies on his chest. But Roger was  _ covered  _ in bruises. 

 

“Oh, Go-” He couldn’t even speak, he looked away from his omega like a coward.  _ How could I do this?  _ He put his head in his hands feeling so ashamed.

 

Roger’s eyes widened at the panic and shame that filled their bond. Quickly, he shot his hands up, ignoring the pain, and moved Brian’s hands from his face. Taking his face between his own hands and forcing his alpha to look up into his blue eyes. Slowly Roger leaned forward and brushed their noses together, cooing softly. 

 

“I  _ love _ it, Bri…” He whispers. “I  _ love _ the bites and bruises… I can’t wait to walk out and for people to see my neck… For people to know that I  _ belong _ to you… With each ache, I remember more and more of our passion…  _ God _ it makes me so…” Tears dripped down to his cheek, shocking both of them. “It makes me feel so  _ loved _ … You didn’t bruise me out of spite or anger… You  _ marked _ me out of love and passion… and that’s more than I could ever ask for…” 

 

“Bu-but Roger.” Brian nearly whimpered himself. “Look how bad you're  _ hurt. _ I hurt you! You can nearly move without flinching.  _ I hurt you!”  _ He pulled his face away. Clare should kill him like she promised. Roger was hurt because of him. “Wh-when I was younger and my Nan was still alive, I was at her house. My grandfather was always such a nice man, but one day Nan didn’t make his coffee right, and he  _ hit her.  _ He hit her so hard she blacked out. I cried, because I was scared… He put me on the counter and told me alphas were in charge and if an omega didn’t follow what was said-said they should be punished. I went home and sa-” Brian took a deep breath, feeling his body shake. “Saw my mom had a scar on her cheek. I knew it was from my grandfather.  _ I knew it was.  _ My mother and Nan are the kindest women, they shouldn't have been treated like that by anyone. So I promised myself, my future mate, i would never hurt them,  _ ever.  _ Bu-but here you are with bruises and bruises because of  _ me!”  _

 

“YOU LISTEN HERE BRIAN HAROLD MAY!!” Roger  _ growls _ as he grabs his face again. Holding him still to stare straight at him. “You are  _ NOTHING _ like that  _ man _ ! He  _ hit _ her because he was _ angry _ and  _ authoritative _ . You  _ marked _ me because of your love and passion, as I said before! My body aches and hurts, yes. I won’t lie. But I  _ LOVE _ it! The memories flooding my brain of the  _ love _ in yours eyes and the care you gave to me! I wouldn’t trade it for the world!! And I honestly wish you’d just  _ SHUT UP _ and wreck my body again!” He huffs before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Trying to pour all the love he can muster into both the kiss and their bond.

 

Brian stayed still for a moment before he felt Roger's feelings across the bond. Softly he wrapped his arms around the omega and pulled him into his lap, making sure Roger didn't let out any sound of pain. Brian let the omega kiss him before finally pulling away. With still worried eyes he looked up that the blue ones, that had a hard set to them, a look that if Brian argued again he’d be sleeping on the sofa.

 

“Okay.” The alpha sighed rubbing the omegas back. He reached for a piece of toast, forcing it in Roger's hand. “Eat.” He commanded before leaning down. He softly pressed his lips to each mark and bruise, trying to kiss it better, much like his mother used to do. 

 

The omega purred loudly as he munched on the toast and let Brian kiss over his marked body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, completely relaxed as his lover continued with his sweet butterfly kisses. Roger felt like royalty as he was pampered in kisses and ate breakfast in bed, something he never, ever experienced. Nothing came close to this moment… To any moment he’s shared with his lover.

 

All he wanted was for his alpha to stop worrying and to enjoy this moment as much as he was… So he continued to purr out, voicing his obvious satisfaction and to let Brian  _ hear _ he was more than okay, and he sent all the emotions he was feeling through their bond. Love, warmth, pure happiness… even the small bit of self-loving and confidence he had somehow built in the past few days. Thought he decided to keep the growing lust away from their bond… for now.

 

Brian felt his heart race as everything was passed across their bond. His excitement growing at the thought of Roger finally seeing himself in a better light. Maybe if Roger did feel this way, Brian would admit to him he did have a thing for biting during sex. How he had imagined Roger covered marks made by the alpha, how when he was shirtless behind the drums Brian thought of nothing else but leaving a line of love bites down to his belly button. 

 

Once Roger had eaten two more pieces of toast and half his mug of tea Brian sat up. The omega looked happy, a relaxed little smile on his lips. His hand still played with the alphas hair, his fingers massaging the scalp. 

 

“Time for a shower, my love.” Brian hummed, kissing the crumbs from the edge of his mouth. Roger's eyes widened, his fingers grabbing tighter to the alphas hair. Fear that he would leave Roger's side flooded their bond, he immediately began to sooth the younger. “Shh, Rog, shh. I wont leave your side if you don't want. Would you mind if I showered with you?”

 

Roger bit his lip as the lust builds more inside him at the thought of them showering together. He had  _ dreamed _ about all the things he could do with Brian. All the places and positions he could get the sweet,  _ innocent _ older man into… That thought made him shiver. Just from what he had heard about Brian’s romantic and sexual life, he  _ knew _ his lover was quite… ‘vanila’ when it came to sex. And Roger  _ couldn’t wait _ to show his alpha the pleasures and wonders of sex. The one good thing about sleeping around is all that he learned from different people. Building his skill up to one day please his forever love. And boy did he have some things in mind…. 

 

Suddenly, Roger snapped himself out of his thoughts and shook his head. Realizing Brian was awaiting his answer.

 

“I’d love if you showered with me… In my state, I doubt I’d be able to stand alone~” He winks, smirking at the blush on his alphas cheeks.

 

_ So cute. So pure~ _ He purrs to himself, wiggling happily. 

 

Brian felt he cheeks heat at what was coming across their bond. He had a small wild side, a few things he knew he liked. But  _ nothing  _ compared to the few images he got from across their bond. He was about to say ‘ _ Nevermind, I'm sure you'll be fine without me.’,  _ when he felt Roger's excitement. 

 

How could he  _ possibly  _ tell Roger  _ no _ , he just wanted to be with Brian and have the alpha show him love with his body. Brian would do this for his omega. 

 

Taking a quick breath he lifted the omega in his arms as he stood. Letting Roger's legs wrap around him and get comfortable before moving. He was grateful they were still naked, having just woken. 

 

“Water.” He instructed, his hands a little full to do it himself. The omega turned the tap on before devouring his mouth. 

 

Letting out a small surprised squeak, Roger relaxed before kissing his alpha back with excitement. Arms wrapping around the older man’s neck before his hands started to play with the curly hair. His lust fulling breaking through and flooding the bond. 

 

The omega mewled and shivered under the heavy touch and kiss of lover. His mind was completely clear and unaffected by a heat, making him able to experience the full force of Brian’s passion. The idea of this being their first  _ clear _ time sent a feeling of thrill through the blonde.

 

His small  _ hums  _ and muffled moans were already heightened and made louder by the bathroom walls and echos, which made him feel a bit self-conscious. Especially since they were  _ just  _ making out. He knew in his heat, he definitely didn’t hold  _ anything _ back, but that was during his heat… He had an excuse to be loud at simple touches. But he didn’t want to come off too… slutty or annoying. So he slowly made his voice a little quieter, trying to not let it echo around them.

 

“No!” Brian growled when Roger began to hold back. He lowered his lips to the omegas ear, he warm breath making the hair move slightly. “I want to  _ hear  _ you, I love your voice Roger. I need to be able to hear you, as well as feel you.” 

 

The alpha pushed them under the warm spray of the water, his fingers moving to the omegas hole. The muscle was still stretched from their week of coupling, Brian found it easy to slip two fingers into the warm flesh. Roger mewled, biting his lip again. 

 

“ _ Roger!” _ Brian growled before biting the omegas still not healed bond bite. “Please, I need to be able to hear you, to know that I'm not hurting you, but making you feel good, feel close to me,  _ feel loved.”  _ He looked into those deep blue eyes pleadingly, his fingers still moving in and out of the omega at a steady rhythm. 

 

Instead of bowing his or averting his gaze, Roger kept their eye contact as his mouth fell open and a whiny, beautiful moan escaped his throat. The sound echoing around them in the steamy room. If Brian wanted to hear his voice, so be it. The omega decided to not be shy about it and to just let his natural side out. His fingers curly through Brian’s wet hair, keeping his head in place so the older man couldn’t look away.

 

Roger’s eyes widened slightly while he moaned out suddenly, feeling Brian’s  _ long _ fingers find his prostate with ease. His eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he bit his lip for a split second before letting a more high pitch moan slip through his lips. Fighting the urge to throw his head back, wanting to keep those  _ hungry  _ hazel eyes locked with his gaze. Loving the excitement that filled him as the alpha watched his pleasured face closely. Usually people would be embarrassed by such a thing, but Roger  _ thrived _ in the attention.

 

“ _ Fuuck _ …” He whines out. His voice high as Brian continues to abuse that sweet spot inside him.

 

Brian wanted to freeze what he was seeing and hearing and keep it forever. The blue eyes hooded, his mouth open wide, a sound so sweet and sexy coming out, his wet blond hair falling around his love bitten shoulders. Water droplets splattered the omegas face, making Brian's love filled brain think,  _ ‘Angel's have cried on him’.  _

 

The alpha slipped his fingers out of the omega, he grabbed his prick and set it to the omegas hole. He let the head slip inside before grabbing the omegas thighs, helping gravity lower the omega. 

 

The younger man could no longer keep eye contact as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Feeling himself  _ fill  _ completely up with his lovers cock. Moaning out, he let his head fall back against the cool tile of the wall, completely exposing his pale, love bitten neck. Roger couldn’t put into words how much he  _ loved  _ the warm, still unfamiliar fullness. His body still aching in pain from his past heat, but it also sang out in pleasure and the mix of these two sensations just made Roger love it even more…

 

“Fuck, daddy~” His words slipped out before he could even think about filtering himself. The pleasure just clouding his mind and letting him say the first thing that popped into his head. Quickly he bit his lip and hoped to  _ god _ the older man didn’t catch anything he said…

 

Brian's mouth was just popping open in pleasure when he heard it. His hands faltered on the omegas thighs, he would have dropped him if it weren't for the omegas back against the wall. 

 

“Wh-what?” He felt his cheeks burning with heat. Many of the people he flirted with had called him that but it was always a turn off. He would give them a funny look before walking away. But when  _ his  _ omega said it, his dick throbbed and seemed to harden even more inside the omega.

 

_ Fuck _

 

“U-uh….laddie…?” He avoids all eye contact and he chews the inside of his cheek nervously. Usually things like that never made the omega shy, but he didn’t just want to go  _ full slut _ on his prude alpha. He wanted to slowly pull Brian into the world of his kinks and now just shove him down the rabbit hole… His self-confidence suddenly melted away as he felt like he royally fucked himself… and  _ not _ in a good way.

 

Brian didn’t know what to do. He  _ liked  _ it, but Roger was now acting embarrassed. He could feel the embarrassment and self hate flooding their bond, Roger's prick between them softening, but Brian was getting harder and hornier with each thought and image that passed through his mind. 

 

“I-I hope you're not lying to…  _ daddy.”  _ Brian tried. Feeling self conscious, but horny, and wanting to make Roger happy. 

 

Roger’s eyes snapped to Brian’s with a wide and slightly shocked look. Never in a million years did Roger ever expected to hear such a sentence from his more shy alpha. Even with the nervous edge to his voice, the omega hadn’t been this turned on by any of his other suitors saying something like that to him. Biting his lip.

 

“And if I am lying… What will  _ daddy _ do?” He wonders out loud, trying to hide the obvious excitement. He had only imagined calling Brian  _ ‘daddy’ _ in his fantasies of the older man before they were ever together…

 

Brian's whole body shuttered at the words that fell from the omegas mouth. But he didn't have a response, what was he meant to say to that? He wasn't used to all of this yet. But Roger's mind was filled once again with excitement across their bond, and his small penis looked painfully hard. 

 

“Uhh… I’ll- Daddy will pull out?” He said as best he could, he felt very out of his depth. His cheeks heated again, making him look away from the omega once again. “Rog…. Help?” He asked, wanting the omega to lead him through the darkness.

 

Roger giggled softly, trying not to laugh too much or let his amusement spread through the bond as he didn’t want the older man to feel discouraged. Shaking his head with a smirk before looking straight into Brian’s eyes and arched his eyebrow. Giving an innocent tilt of his head.

 

“You’re so vanilla, Bri. I absolutely adore that about you, but it’s time we teach you a little more… Like you  _ obviously _ have a voice and hair pulling kink.” Roger winks before giving a small tug to his alpha’s hair.  _ Loving _ the groan and how his lover twitches inside him. “But I… my kinks are a bit more…” Biting his lip, he thinks. “.... complex.”  _ Yeah. Sure. We’ll go with that. _ “Like, I personally love dom/sub things… So  _ ‘daddy’ _ or  _ ‘master’ _ .” He smirks at the dark blush on his lovers cheeks.

 

“I don’t mind daddy, but not master.” Brian shakes his head forcefully. “But… ah… maybe ‘ _ sir’. _ ” He added quietly.

 

Another giggle broke from Roger’s lips. “Well. We have time. Who knows… You may end up like a master kink.” He smirks up with no shame. “But there is a lot more that goes into these kinks… Rewards. Punishments. It will take some thick skin to pull off completely. Especially if you ever get the idea to  _ spank _ me.” He hums softly, twirling Brian’s hair in his fingers. Unfazed by the words he was saying.

 

Brian does drop Roger this time. He let's the omegas legs go, the only thing keeping him up now was the wall, Brian's pelvis pressed into him and his arms around his neck. Panic shoots through the alpha at even the word, he could never hit his omega. Weather it be for foreplay or just playful, he would never touch the omega in that way. 

 

“ _ No!”  _ He shouts, about to pull away from the omega again his hands raised by his head, to show they were  _ nowhere  _ near the omega.

 

“Hey!” Roger pulls him back quickly and kisses him. “Hey…” He whispers against his lips. “It’s okay, Bri… It’s fine. It’s just a kink. I-...” Looking down “I understand my ideas are probably…  _ extreme _ ….”  _ I should have kept my slutty mouth shut… _ Regret fills him. “But we don’t have to do that stuff… Unless one day you want to try it. But I’m not saying we have to jump right in. We have plenty of time, love… We’re bonded… We’re a team now. We can build up to those more ‘extreme’ things… But I do want you to know that I would  _ never _ ask or let you do something to me that I wouldn’t be comfortable with… Just like I would never want to push you… I won’t lie, I do enjoy getting a little physical in bed, obviously, but if you’re not comfortable I can learn to do without it.” The omega admits.

 

Brian moved back towards the omega, wrapping his arms tight around legs to keep him up. “Hug me?” He whispered, the omegas arms tightened around him. “Can we- Can we just start slow? Maybe use safe words? I  _ need  _ you to tell me what you want, I need to know how to make you feel good. But you  _ are _ right about not jumping to the extreme. I like that you know what you like, I just need you to guide and teach me slowly. Okay?”

 

“Of course, Bri… I would never want to push you too far. I promise to tell you what I do and don’t like. And as for a safe word…?... ‘ _ Rhapsody’ _ . If either of us say that, it’s endgame and we take it down a notch until we’re both comfortable?” Roger smiles warmly, trying to make his alpha as calm and relaxed as he could…

 

“Okay.” He nodded, kissing the omega once again. “So ahh…” His cheeks warmed once again, his hips starting to move, his dick hardening once again. “Tell me if I'm doing this wrong.” He instructed the omega before lowering his already deep voice. “Ca-Can daddy fuck you, bab-baby?” His hands tightened into the flesh under his fingers ever so slightly, his hips thrusting hard as he spoke. “Was that okay?”

 

Roger moans upon hear those words and feeling his lover harden and move inside him again. A small smirk dancing onto his lips.

 

“Oooh yes, daddy~ Fuck me~” He whines sexily, loving the way his voice bounced off the walls so clearly. “Fill me with your big cock~ Show your baby what you’re made of,  _ daddy _ ~” He bites his lip, hoping he’s not over doing it.

 

“Oh fuck, your mouth is so filthy.” Brain moans nearly as loud as Roger. The water was starting to turn cold at Brian's back, but he continued to pump his hips, his lips sealing over the omegas. Shifting his feet slightly he pushed in, Roger screamed in pleasure. With a smirk Brian pulled nearly all the way out, holding the omega still when he tried to grind down, his confidence raising. “Did I make you feel good, baby? Did daddy hit your spot, making you wanna cum? Should daddy do it again?” The omega nodded. “Beg for it, baby. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me why you should get my cock stuffed in your little hole. Tell daddy why. Use your words.”

 

“ _ Fuuck. _ ” Roger breathes out. He doesn’t remember the last time he was this horny or turned on outside of heat. Brian’s usually sweet and gentle voice which normally used such careful and thought out words was now taking a complete 180 degree turn for the better. The blonde never imagined Brian to use such words. He didn’t think his alpha would ever be capable of dirty talk, but boy was he wrong… The way those words left Brian’s lips  _ did something _ to the omega.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , daddy~ I want your big cock  _ so _ badly! It makes me feel so good! Sooo dirty! I want you to fuck me~ I’ve been a good boy, I deserve a little treat~ Please,  _ please _ , daddy~” Roger whines. “Stuff me full with your cum, daddy~ Mark me like the little  _ slut _ that I am for you~ For  _ only _ you!” His heartbeat is skipping, it’s beating so fast. The dirty talk definitely taking its toll. But he still hoped he wasn’t taking anything too far for his lover.

 

“You're no slut baby.” Brian whispered. “A slut sleeps around, but you won’t cheat on me will you? You won’t let anyone else touch your pretty ass, only daddy. If daddy finds out you cheated, you'll be pu-punished.” His confidence wavered slightly. “Tell me you're mine and I'll pound your hole with my big cock until you cum, untouched, but marked inside and out by my cum and mouth. Tell me.”

 

“Ooooh, daddy, I’m yours and  _ only  _ yours~ I could  _ never _ cheat on you~ Please, mark me~~ Fill me~? Make me  _ scream _ out so the frontman in the office can hear what you do to me~~” Roger  _ moans _ out, suddenly pushing back against Brian making them both moan. The omega smirking. “Oops~” 

 

Before even thinking, Brian's hand left the omegas right thigh and slapped his ass cheek, before grabbing hold of him again. His eyes widened in horror, but Roger let out the loudest moan the alpha had yet heard. 

 

“Rhapsody.” Brian yelled nearly as loud. “Rog, Roger are you okay? I'm so sorry! Roger, please forgive me-” He began to pull out but Roger's arms tightened around him. 

 

“Bri… Hush, babe…” He swallowed his lust to comfort his alpha. His patience never wavering. “I liked that… like…  _ really… _ like it… It felt good…” He bit his lip. “Do it again…?” He requested softly, the look in his blue eyes  _ begged  _ for his alpha to touch him again, but the calm, patient vibes sent through their bond allowed Brian to know that it was fully okay to deny the request.

 

Brian leaned forward and took a deep breath of his omegas scent, calming himself with the help of his mate. 

 

“Promise you'll tell me if it's too much?” He asked softly, his grip tightening on the omega. 

 

“Yes.” Roger answered simply, comfort and love oozing across their bond as his hands played with the brown hair. Slowly he let go and brought his hand back, no more than a pat. Brian jumped when Roger moaned loudly, obviously being over dramatic to encourage his alpha. 

 

Brian aligned his cock to the omegas hole once more, pushing in as he gave a little hard pat to the omegas ass. The alpha felt Roger shiver in pleasure, this building his confidence. He let himself move in and out of the omega a few time, his nose still pressed to the omegas throat, before he found the sweet spot. 

 

Wanting to make the omega happy and thank him for being so calm and loving, Brian got an idea. He shifted his feet again and nearly pulled out. As he quickly and forcefully pushed back in, hitting the omegas prostate, he swatted the omega bum harder than he had yet, nothing more than to sting the flesh for a second.

 

The omega moaned out loudly as he saw stars. The feeling was absolutely amazing as pleasure and pain coursed through his body. He bit his lip though, refusing himself to push any further. Pushing the hungry, needy voice down. His mind  _ begging _ for more. For Brian to hit him harder. To wreck him completely. Roger decided to enjoy and take what he was given with no complaints because no matter what, this entire experience was 100% better than any of his past relations.

 

He moaned and pulled Brian closer to his body. His sentences becoming more and more incoherent as his alpha continued to abuse his prostate in the most delectable way. He allowed his feeling of pleasure, bliss, and lust flood their bond, wanting to show Brian that he wasn’t just being loud to be loud. He was being loud because he felt  _ that  _ good. Because Brian made him feel  _ that  _ good.

 

Brian's head was thrown back as Roger continued to moan in his ear. Not able to hold back any longer he pounded into the omega, chasing their orgasms. He pressed himself deep into the man, finally having the freedom to take and breed how he wanted, not worried about hurting Roger. 

 

“Ro-Roger close.” He managed to get out, looking back at the omega. He shifted his feet once more and quickened his thrust. Roger yet out a high yelling moan, his hand clinching in the alphas hair and pulling as he came, sending Brian over the edge with him. 

 

The alphas legs shook violently as he came down from the high. The omega melted in his arms, making small happy sounds. 

 

“Rog, baby, can you stand? I can't hold us both up.” He kissed the side of the omegas neck. “That was the best orgasm I've ever had.” He commented his tone airy, his arms tight around Roger. 

 

“I-I…” Roger takes a deep breath. He knew if he tried to support himself, he’d fall. But he could feel the strain his alpha was in. “Ye-yeah…” He hums softly, slowly unwrapping his legs and letting Brian set him down. The omega legs shook as he quickly leaned on the wall, almost collapsing. The cold water making him whimper out and want to cling to his recovering alpha.

 

“Bri…” He coos softly, his voice and body shaking slightly from the cold and strain of his own body.

 

“You can lean against me, my love.” Brian soothed, turning the water to the hottest setting, getting the last bit of warm for his omega. When the omega put his head on his chest, Brian's arms around him, he grabbed the shampoo and began to work it into the blond hair. 

 

Roger purred softly as he relaxed in the loving and soothing touch. He could barely keep his eyes open as his entire body relaxed. His fingers curled and twirled the wet strands of Brian’s hair. The purrs and coos slipping from his throat echoed softly, soon followed by a small whine as the older man pulled away, a small smile on his lips. The look of utter love and affection swirling in his eyes and through their bond. 

 

“You have no idea… Brian… How happy you’ve made me in the few months we’ve shared…..” Roger feels the tears sting his eyes and secretly hoped the tears just blended in with the water. “I love you…” He smiles softly at his alpha.

 

“I love you too… I love you so much.” Brian whispered back, looking deep into the omegas blue eyes. “I'm so happy you're finally mine, and I'm yours… I have dreamed of having you in my arms since that day you walked in, sunglasses on, hair a mess from the wind, your scent nearly there but intoxicating.” He rubbed his nose against the omegas, helping him lean his head back into the water. “I will always love you.” 

  
  


Brian washed his omega from head to toe, making sure to rub out every muscle and tight tendon. The alpha quickly washed himself, his omega sleepy on his chest, the water ran cold as he did. The alpha helped his omega out, toweling him off gently, being careful over every bruise and bite from  _ their love making.  _

 

“My love, I know you're tired…” Excitement coursed through the alpha, as he thought about what he wanted to do. “But can we go register our bond? Then we will come home and cuddle? I just want the world to know you're mine, to know we are bonded. May we please?” He asked the sleepy omega, trying to not sound desperate or begging. “I want to see one of those doctors that can tell if our bond is complete. The ones who can smell them, and make sure we don't have a broken bond.”

 

The omega whimpered at the thought of their bond possibly being broken. He cuddled closer to to his alpha and nodded.

 

“Yes, my love… Let’s get registered and make sure our bond is intact… That’s more important than sleep right now. But please promise that we come home straight away… Cuddle and love all day… and tomorrow… and the next day… do we have to go back to work…?” He whines softly, thinking about their responsibilities. “Can’t you just keep us locked in our room forever? To never worry about anything else?” His eyes plead with his impossible request.

 

Brian laughed softly, kissing that pretty pink mouth. “If I kept us locked in here, you’d never get to play the drums again.” The omega gave a face that said he didn't really care. “And if I kept us in here, I'd never get to f-fuck you over your precious drum kit.” He hummed, trying to be confident. “Is that what you want? To stay here, in this same boring place, doing it like an old married couple? Or do you want to go out and find new….places?” 

 

Roger bit his lip at the thought of  _ all _ the places and opportunities they had now. But he also couldn’t bring himself to hate the idea of staying in the comfort of their home… And the thought of them growing old together finally really hit Roger and he gave a wide smile. All the sexual thoughts pushed back with the simple, pure image of them together forever…

 

“We will be an old married couple one day… Won’t we…?” He whispers in wonder. The pure, loving feeling swimming through their bond as Roger continued to imagine their life... “W-we’ll get married… have kids… raise them… have grandchildren and spoil them rotten… Wake up together every morning… Fight with each other…. Fight for each other…” Tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks at each and every thought. “So-sorry… It really ju-just hit me…”

 

Brian's face split into a huge grin. He gently took the omegas cheeks and kissed him softly, swiping the tears away with his thumbs. “And we'll have a big house, with hedgehogs and other animals. We can make a playroom for the grandchildren that is space themed? Will you do that with me, my love? Will you become an old married person with me? Let me marry you? We will go get you a ring as soon as we can, once you're comfortable to be out of the flat for more than just registering our bond.” He quickly moved to one knee, taking Roger’s hands. “Will you marry me Roger Meadow Taylor? Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?”

 

The happiness swelled through Roger, but he shook his head. Smiling softly at the slight pain in Brian’s eyes.

 

“No… Not yet. I-... It sounds selfish, but… I want to enjoy this part of our relationship… We already kind of rushed into bonding… But I want us to know how it feels to just….” Sighing softly “I don’t know… Experiment? Get used to one another? To progress and strengthen our bond before… If we run into marriage, we’ll just run into so many problems… Let’s take our time… We have all the time in the world. Let us savour each moment. I’m yours and I’m not planning on leaving  _ any _ time in the foreseeable future. We have so much to look forward to before marriage…” He looks away, biting his lip. Hoping he didn’t sound selfish and wondering if anything he just said made sense…

 

Brian felt his heart sink, but what Roger said made sense, they should take their time, be together and when they felt ready take the next step. 

 

“Okay.” He nodded standing. “Thank you for telling me how you feel… I would much rather have that, I don’t want you to agree blindly or without thought.” He kissed the omega softly, pressing love across their bond. “Come on, let's go register our bond and make sure everything is okay.” 

 

The alpha picked the omegas clothes for him. Tight jeans that hugged his ass, a shirt with a open collar, so you could see their bond bite. Feeling protective he didn't let the omega do anything for himself, instead helping him dress and brush out his long hair. 

 

“Ready?” He asked, helping his mate into his coat.

 

“Ready, love.” Roger smiled sweetly.


	3. Made for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to register their bond, the lovers find out something they never would have guessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff!!<3  
> Please look forward to our next part<3

The omega was  _ beaming _ and glowing as they walked down the street. His alpha’s arm securely around his waist, holding him close. He felt the  _ pride _ radiating off Brian as people gazed at them. Their brand new bond was obvious to the world around them and the people smiled at them, some even muttering a ‘congratulations’ to them. 

 

Roger would purr and smile at the people. Thanking them as they walked. He especially  _ loved _ the annoyed and disapproving glares for the more conservative, older crowd. It made him think of his father and it just made Roger raise his head higher to show his marks with pride. Smirking at those who would look away. 

 

“Do you see the way they look at us?” Roger purred softly, nuzzling closer to his alpha. 

 

“Yes.” Brian growled, glaring at an alpha who was looking a Roger like he was a snack. He tightened his grip on the omega, leading him quickly in the registry office. 

 

The alpha filled out the needed paperwork, keeping his omega close. They were taken to the back where Roger's bite was photographed, Brian's teeth molded, so if anything happened they could match his teeth to the bite. The guitarist paid a little extra and got them next in line to meet with the bond specialist. 

 

Roger sat beside him, his head on his shoulder, and played with his large hands, running his fingers over the tendons are veins as they waited to he called back. 

 

“Alpha and omega May?” A woman called from a door. Together they jumped up, following her back. Again they had to wait for a few minutes. Brian felt nervous,  _ what if I did it wrong? What if I didn’t bite hard enough and we have a broken bond? What if they think I forced Roger?  _ Panic filled the alpha as the doctor stepped into the room. 

 

The omega man took a long deep breath, testing the air for what kind of bond they had. A smile split across his face. 

 

“Well, I haven't smelled a bond like this in 14 years!” Brian heart fell to his stomach. “You two are soul bonded.” 

 

Roger stared blankly at the man, letting the information process.  _ Soul bonded…? _ He thought. His mind racing at the words. Suddenly everything made complete sense… Roger never felt fully satisfied by  _ anyone _ but Brian… His alpha made him feel so complete… Even before they were together. Upon meeting a year ago, Roger found that when he was away from the older man, he felt…  _ empty.  _ When he saw Brian with Annabelle…  _ Play _ for her. Smile at her… His heart broke and he felt completely lost…. When he slept with other people, imagining it was Brian, he could barely find his own release and didn’t really care by the end of the night… But now, with Brian, everything was so…  _ perfect _ … They were meant to be… It was obvious now…

 

“Soul bonded….” He bit his lip before glancing at his alpha. “We were truly meant to be…?”

 

Brian felt his body go completely still.  _ Was he really soul bonded?  _ His mind raced to find the truth. He was never very attracted to very many people, all of the ones he was were blond, short, with bright blue eyes. Everyone's scent bothered him, but Roger's was like breathing fresh air for the first time in years. 

 

“I'm going to guess you've been with other people.” The doctor said. “Omega, has anyone ever been able to knot you and stay in? Alpha have you ever been able to fit inside a lover?” They both shook their heads. “That's because of the soul bond, you can only truly be with one another.” 

 

“R-roger… we-were soul bonded.” Brian breathed looking at his omega. He felt tears flood his eyes in joy. “Roger you're my soul mate!”

 

The omega  _ flung _ himself into his alpha’s arms, nearly knocking them both to the ground. He didn’t care about the other omega standing and watching them. Their lips molded together perfectly and Roger purred loudly.

 

“Take me home, Brian…” He whispers softly. “Take  _ us _ home…” Nuzzling Brian sweetly.

 

Brian hugged  _ his  _ omega to him, holding him tightly. They thanked the doctor before leaving. Brian walked them home quickly, shutting the flat door firmly behind him. The omega jumped into his arms once he turned around, Brian grabbing him quickly. 

  
“My omega, my Roger, mine mine mine, my  _ soulmate.”  _ Brian growled before kissing the omega firmly. 


End file.
